Rising Sun (song)
Lyrics |-|Korean= Now, I cry under my skin.. 하늘을 향해 간 나의 눈물로 만든 비가 대지에 내려도 세월에 박힌 내 아픔을 씻어가도 No! 용서, 내겐 절대적인 사치 No! 표적 없이 날아간 길을 잃은 분노 No! 나, 미련 같은 말로 기도하는 속죄 No! Here I go, Come back! 힘을 잃어버린 날개, 재가 되어 버릴 것만 같은 날들 비상하리란 꿈의 파편들로 맞은 나의 아침엔 반짝임이 없는데 진실은 누구라도 갖고 있는 것 하지만 보여준 얼굴엔 거짓뿐인걸 영원에 남겨진 나를 찾는가? 나를 닮아 가슴 안에 가득 차 커져가는 Innocent 불꽃은 밝게 타오르게, 마지막이 찬란한 노을처럼 (I’m) waiting for Rising sun… Now, burn my eyes. Sun comes up, blowing the fog Never lies, to be your mind. Got to be a true 내 갈 길이 101 깨달음에 깨달음에 도달할 수가 없는 게 현실인걸 나의 태양 앞에 부끄럽지 않게, I just try me..and now 정말, 혼돈에 끝은 어딜까? Somebody talks 매일 같은 답은 아냐 절망, 행복의 밑그림 일까? Somebody talks 시간만이 아는 해답 인생은 마치 끝없는 궤도를 달리는 별 같아 마치 수많은 질문과 해답을 찾아가, 미완성의 그림을 그려가는 것 (Do) you know why? 이 시간은 언제나 흘러가, 돌아오지 않는다는 것을 잘 알아 하루하루 후회를 남겨 두지마.. 고독이 낳은 분노마저 삼켜봐 고단해진 슬픔의 눈물에서 실현되는 행복의 가치를 믿어봐 시련들이 내민 손에 작은 입맞춤, 고난의 뜰에 핀 나의 순수함 아무것도 정한 건 없겠지만, 매일 새로운 날이 계속 될 테니까 나를 닮아 가슴 안에 가득 차 커져가는 Innocent 불꽃은 밝게 타오르게, 마지막이 찬란한 노을처럼 (I’m) waiting for Rising sun… 정말, 혼돈에 끝은 어딜까? Somebody talks 매일 같은 답은 아냐 절망, 행복의 밑그림 일까? Somebody talks 시간만이 아는 해답 Rise up, rise up |-|Romanized= Now, I cry under my skin… haneureul hyanghae gan naui nunmullo mandeun biga daejie naeryeodo sewore bakhin nae apeumeul ssiseogago No! yeongseo, naegen jeoldaejeogin sachi No! pyojeok eobsi naragan gireul irheun bunno No! na miryeon gateun mallo gidohaneun sokjwe No! Here I go, Come back! himeul irheobeorin nalge, jaega dwe-eo beoril geotman gatheun naldeul bisanghariran ggumui papyeondeullo majeun naui achimen banjjagimi eobtneunde jinsireun nugurado gatgo itneun geot hajiman boyeojun eolguren geojitppuningeol yeongwone namgyeojin nareul chatneunga? nareul dalma gaseumane gadeukcha keojyeoganeun Innocent bulkkocheun balge taoreuge, majimagi challanhan noeulcheoreom (I’m) waiting for Rising Sun… Now, burn my eyes. Sun comes up, blowing the fog Never lies, to be your mind. Got to be a true nae gal giri 101 ggaedareume ggaedareume dodalhan suga eobtneunge hyeonsiringeol naui taeyang ape beukkeureobji anhge, I just try me…and now jeongmal, hondone geuteun eodilkka? JJ/JS Somebody talks maeil gateun dabeun anya jeongmal, haengbogui midgeurim ilkka JJ/JS Somebody talks siganmani aneun haedab insaengeun machi ggeuteobneun gwedoreul dallineun byeol gata machi sumanheun jilmungwa haedabeul chajaga, miwanseongui geurimeul geuryeoganeun geot (Do) You know why siganeun eonjena heulleoga, doraoji anhneundaneun geoseul jal ara haruharu huhoereul namgyeo dujima… godogi naheun bunnomajeo samkyeobwa godanhaejin seulpeumui nunmureseo sirhyeondoeneun haengbogui gachireul mideobwa siryeondeuri naemin sone jageun ibmachum, gonanui ddeure pin naui seunsuham amugeotdo jeonghan geon eobtgejiman, maeil seroun nari gyesok doel tenikka nareul dalma gaseumane gadeukcha keojyeoganeun Innocent bulkkocheun balge taoreuge, majimagi challanhan noeulcheoreom (I’m) waiting for Rising Sun… jeongmal, hondone ggeuteun eodilkka? JJ/JS Somebody talks maeil gateun dabeun anya jeongmal, haengbeoge mitgeurim ilkka? JJ/JS Somebody talks siganmani aneun haedab Rise up, rise up |-|English= Now, I cry under my skin.. My tears have gone to the skies and made the rain That falls onto the earth and washes my newly imprinted pain No! Forgivness is an endless luxury of mine No! My anger has flown off without target and lost its way No! I pray for atonement with words of attachment No! Here I go, come back! My wings have lost their strength, and the days only seem to be filled with sin I’m greeted with fragments of my poisonous dreams in the morning, there’s no sparkle Truth is what everyone wants, but they only show lies on their faces I’ve been abandoned in eternity, are they looking for me? Be like me, my heart is filled with a growing Innocence Like a flame burning brightly, like the last radiant sunset (I’m) waiting for the rising sun Now, burn my eyes, Sun comes up, blowing the fog Never lies, to be your mind. Got to be a true Realizing, realizing that my path is 101, I can’t reach reality So that I won’t be shy next to the sun, I just try me… and now Where’s the end to this chaos? Somebody talks, it’s not the same answer everyday Is desire the sketch of happiness? Somebody talks, but it’s not the solution to the moment Life’s like a star trailing after an endless orbit You go looking for questions and solutions, drawing an incomplete picture (Do) you know why? Time is always passing by and I know that it can’t ever come back Don’t leave regrets day after day… try to swallow the anger spawn from poison Try to believe the worth of happiness that you realize in the tears of your worn out sadness. A kiss on the hand of trials, my innocence has bloomed in the garden of suffering There’s nothing set in stone because a new day will keep coming Be like me, my heart is filled with a growing Innocence Like a flame burning brightly, like the last radiant sunset (I’m) waiting for the rising sun Where’s the end to this chaos? Somebody talks, it’s not the same answer everyday Is desire the sketch of happiness? Somebody talks, but it’s not the solution to the moment Rise up! Rise up! Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs